


Feels

by GalateaTrancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalateaTrancy/pseuds/GalateaTrancy
Summary: Porque ambos sabían que no había forma de ocultar sus sentimientos. -----Respuesta al evento SlashWeen! Para: Sonia Rubio Alcaide Link del maravilloso grupo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uff... nervios totales. Espero que disfruten del fic y si no es bueno, estoy abierta a recibir condenas perpetuas y tal!

Nunca tuvo un hogar fijo, siempre fue un constante viaje en carretera hacia donde el próximo trabajo de su padre los llevara. Ningún lugar definitivo, nadie a quien extrañar, no muchas personas a quienes recordar. Sólo eran Sam y él. Quisiera decir que John también, pero cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba emborrachándose en algún bar de poca monta. O ambas al mismo tiempo.

John no era malo, en lo absoluto pero la muerte de Mary, su esposa, lo cambió profundamente. 

Un desperfecto en la instalación eléctrica. Eso dijeron los bomberos. Su padre logró rescatar al pequeño Sam de seis meses, su hermano, y ponerlo en sus brazos. John le ordenó que corriera, y Dean así lo hizo. 

Los años siguieron corriendo, la vida sin Mary continuó. John nunca superó su muerte, y en ocasiones que pasaban con frecuencia, solía desaparecer y no volver en días, dejándolo con algunas provisiones y a cargo de Sam.

Todo comenzó a complicarse más aún cuando cumplió dieciséis años y su naturaleza omega floreció.

Por supuesto que Dean estaba al tanto de ello. Lo normal era que a la edad de la madurez sexual, que oscilaba entre los catorce y dieciséis años, este subgénero saliera a la luz y determinara gran parte del futuro de las personas. Los alfa tenían mayores posibilidades que los omegas, ya que estos últimos eran considerados poca cosa por la sociedad, sobre todo si eran hombres. 

Un hombre omega era repudiado por considerarse una completa abominación, además de que eran pocos los casos de Omegas masculinos.  
Ocultar su naturaleza era la única opción . Su padre casi nunca estaba en casa, así que era improbable que notara su aroma. Los supresores ayudaban con su celo, y Sammy no tendría porque enterarse de nada hasta que le correspondiera.

Para el resto de las personas, Dean Winchester era sólo otro beta. 

La naturaleza de Sam no se mostró hasta sus quince años. Era un alfa. 

La convivencia no fue para nada fácil. Los celos de Dean ocurrían cada tres meses, durante tres infernales días. Nunca salía de su habitación durante ese período y procuraba tapar lo mejor posible la puerta y las ventanas para que su aroma no llegara hasta Sam. 

Aún a pesar de ser un Alfa, Sam estaba cada uno de los días con él. A pesar de que el aroma de Dean lo enloquecía y le gritaba hacer cosas obscenas con él, nunca lo dejó sólo.

A esta situación, Dean le sumaba sentimientos que comenzaron en emerger en él, cosas que estaba seguro que era completamente incorrectas de sentir. A sus ojos, Sam siempre sería su hermanito a quien debía proteger, y bajo ninguna circunstancia algo más.

Tampoco podía negar que sólo un roce de sus pieles erizaba su cada centímetro de la suya y que nombre saliendo de sus labios le resultaba mágico.  
Pero a pesar de que su corazón se agitaba cada vez que lo veía, seguían siendo hermanos, nada iba a cambiar aquello. No podía hacerle aquello a Sam, no a su Sammy. No consentiría perderlo sólo por que algo que no estaba destinado a ser correspondido, ni siquiera a ser aceptado. 

 

Ocultar su sentir parecía lo correcto, dejar a su corazón en segundo plano era una mejor perspectiva. Sammy merecía a alguien mejor que él, un omega. 

Era una tarde de verano, tenía el día libre y Sammy estaba aún en el colegio, su padre había ido a casa Bobby, un viejo amigo. Decidió tomarse una cerveza mientras miraba alguna película de acción en la televisión. Habrían transcurrido al menos cuarenta minutos de dicha película cuando comenzó a sentirse mal.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y una excitación creciente se hizo presente en él. Se movió incómodo en su lugar. Lo había sufrido demasiadas veces como para no saber reconocerlo, pero no se suponía que ocurriera justo ahora, aún faltaban un par de días.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación en busca de sus supresores. Removió impacientemente sus cajones hasta que halló el frasco con píldoras. Estaba vacío.   
¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para olvidar comprar sus píldoras? Una nueva ola de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo, aflojando sus piernas.

Se dejó caer en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Sentía como su ropa interior apretaba su pene duro. No veía otra opción para lograr bajar la intensidad de su celo. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y lo desprendió, acarició su pene por encima de la tela de los bóxer.

El contacto envió una corriente a través de cuerpo que lo complació momentáneamente. Repitió el proceso y comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos. Removió su pantalón junto con su ropa interior para obtener más contacto.

Su pene estaba completamente erecto y húmedo, además de excesivamente sensible. Deslizó su mano a lo largo de toda su hombría. Los jadeos se intensificaron y llenaron la habitación. Su mano libre trazó un camino hasta sus pezones, donde jugó un poco con ellos.

En su mente, sus manos dejaron de ser suyas. Eran manos más grandes y gruesas las que masajeaban su pene, las que ahora iban claramente malintencionadas a su trasero. Eran manos que conocía perfectamente bien. Eran las manos de Sam.

Dean se odiaba profundamente por ello, pero su hermano despertaba algo en él que nunca nadie había despertado jamás. Estaba a completa merced de él. Por supuesto sabía que era terriblemente malo e incorrecto sentir aquello por su hermano, pero mientras esas cosas sólo ocurrieran en su mente, estaba bien para él. Aunque aquello no aminorará la culpa en su interior.

Alcanzó el orgasmo pronto, pero no por ello se sentía mínimamente satisfecho. Aun sentía necesidad de más, pero sabía que sus manos no serían suficientes. Estiró su mano hasta el mueble al lado de su cama y rebuscó en el cajón inferior hasta que dio con una caja negra.  
Sólo una vez se vio en la necesidad de utilizarlo, y fue porque los supresores apenas habían bajado su celo. 

Retiró del interior el dildo rojo de tamaño considerable y lo observó un momento, preguntándose si lo ayudaría. Recibió una punzada de dolor por parte de su pene excitado y erecto nuevamente.   
Dirigió el objeto hasta su trasero y jugueteó con él al rededor de su ano, hasta que lo introdujo finalmente en el. Una ola de excitación viajo por su cuerpo y lo hizo gemir. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

No sintió cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Sam ingresó a su casa y fue recibido por el fuerte aroma de su hermano que inundaba toda la estancia. Por supuesto no ignoraba cual era, a menudo sentía aromas de omegas, pero el de Dean era único para él. Era dulce, pero no empalagoso. Era profundamente embriagante.

Lo había sentido previamente, pero nunca de manera tan avasallante. Dejó su bolso y libros sobre el sofá.   
El aroma de Dean lo volvía loco, jamás se lo había dicho, pero provocaba en él diversas sensaciones y todas mas gratificantes que la anterior. 

Siempre había procurado que no notara lo que provocaba en él, por temor de asustar a Dean o que este lo rechace y lo tache de enfermo. Era bien conocido que el aroma de los omegas despertaba el lado sexual de los Alfas, pero a pesar de ello, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por sentir aquellas cosas por su hermano. 

No era el lado sexual lo que lo atormentaba, era lo que Dean provocaba en él. Mucho antes de que su herencia Alfa se mostrara, Sam ya sentía cosas por él.  
Se autoconvenció de que era admiración y nada más que eso, mas no pudo ocultar lo que su corazón se empeñaba en demostrarle. 

Pronto descubrió que la sonrisa de su hermano era la más brillante de todas, que sus ojos eran tan verdes como una tarde de verano, y que “Sammy” pronunciado por esos labios carnosos y rojizos era de los más dulces que sus oídos pudieran oír. No ignoraba por supuesto que todo lo que Dean provocaba en él era por demás incorrecto e inmoral. 

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de Dean para averiguar si se encontraba bien. La puerta estaba entre abierta y el aroma del rubio se sentía con más intensidad allí. Podía oír los jadeos, pero en lugar de detenerse, su lado alfa le exigió entrar. El aroma de Dean lo embotó y nubló levemente su vista, sin embargo distinguió perfectamente la erótica imagen que su hermano le brindaba.  
Dean tenía los ojos cerrados, masajeaba su pene con su mano mientras con la otra se auto penetraba con el juguete. Soltaba gemidos roncos y jadeos bajos, que perforaban sus oídos. 

Su lado Alfa tomó el control y se dirigió con pasos sigilosos hasta donde estaba Dean, posicionándose sobre él. El rubio abrió los ojos de repente, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Sam poseyó su boca con un apasionado beso. Al comienzo, Dean estaba muy consternado como para corresponder el beso, mas sin embargo, se vio pronto correspondiendo con la misma intensidad a Sam. Sus lenguas se unían y se entrelazaban, danzando de forma pecaminosa. 

Dean deseaba parar y no arrastrar a Sammy a su infierno, pero las manos de su hermano ya estaban en su pene, masturbándolo magníficamente, tocando los puntos perfectos. Lo último que quedaba de su consciencia se fue con los toques que Sam le proporcionaba. 

Sam sentía una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba que parara, que si quería conservar a Dean, que saliera cuanto antes de ahí, pero se calló en cuanto los gemidos de su hermano resonaron más cerca suyo. El pene de Dean era sensible, pudo notarlo a penas lo tocó y su hermano se estremeció.   
Trazó un camino de besos húmedos y chupones a través de todo el cuerpo de Dean hasta llegar a su pene. Deslizó su lengua a través de toda su miembro, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de semen. Jugueteó con el rosado glande, haciendo que Dean comenzara a gemir con más intensidad.

Tomó el consolador que había quedado olvidado en el interior del rubio, y comenzó a molerlo, dando pequeñas y profundas estocadas  
-S-sammy- La voz de Dean sonaba quebrada y llena de lujuria. Enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos del de castaño y tiró de ellos suavemente. Sam engullía su miembro, intercalando la felación con lamidas cadenciosas. 

Dean se estremecía bajo el toque de Sam, las oleadas de placer que recibía lo hacían tocar el cielo con la puntas de los dedos. Pronto el orgasmo se hizo presente.

Sam procuró tragar todo, sin dejar escapar ni una gota. Elevó la vista y observó maravillado a Dean quien lucía un sonrojo que resaltaba sus pecas y los ojos verdes le brillaban de excitación y lujuria.   
El castaño sintió como su propio miembro presionaba contra su ropa y decidió liberarlo. Retiró el juguete sexual del interior de Dean e introdujo su pene. El rubio ni siquiera necesitaba lubricación, ya que parecía lo bastante húmedo por el tiempo que llevaba de juego previo. 

El rubio comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos. Sabía y era consiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no tenía sentido negarse cuando el mejor orgasmo de su vida lo tuvo con su hermano. Sintió el pene de Sam en su interior y no pudo hacer más que estremecerse y jadear, se sentía jodida y absolutamente bien. 

Sam comenzó a moverse en su interior, al comienzo con estocadas rápidas, luego cambiándolas por lentas y profundas. Los jadeos de ambos y los nombres pronunciados entrecortadamente llenaban el cuarto. De improviso, el castaño salió de él y se acomodó contra el respaldar de la cama. Dean comprendió sus deseos y se montó sobre el pene de Sam, comenzando a moverse lentamente, soltando gemidos roncos. 

-Oh Dios... Dean- Gimió Sam, tomando la cintura del rubio y ayudando a sus movimientos. Dean apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano para mayor estabilidad. Sam aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó posesión de los labios de su hermano nuevamente. Entrelazaron sus lenguas, explorando cada rincón de la boca del otro. Dean mordió levemente el labio inferior de Sam. El castaño rompió el beso y dirigió su boca hasta el cuello del rubio, dejando marcas moradas a su paso.

El ritmo de Dean comenzó a aumentar, enviándoles a ambos corrientes de placer. El rubio alcanzó el orgasmo primero, manchándolos a ambos, luego lo siguió Sam, acabando en el interior de Dean.

No hubo tiempo para palabras, ambos quedaron inconscientes casi inmediatamente. 

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Sam despertó, Dean no estaba a su lado y se extraño por ello. Se colocó el pantalón que había enviado lejos horas atrás y salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta el comedor y lo encontró allí, bebiendo cerveza en silencio.  
Sabía que tenían que hablar, que nada de lo que pasó hace horas era correcto, pero Sam no deseaba hablar y que todo quedara en el olvido.

-Dean- Habló despacio procurando no sobre saltarlo.

Su hermano le dirigió brevemente la mirada, y luego la volvió a su cerveza.   
-Lo siento- Soltó al cabo de unos segundos. 

-¿Qué?- Sam estaba incrédulo, ¿por qué se disculpaba? Había sido su culpa que todo pasara.

-Lo siento, siento dejar que todo esto pasara entre nosotros. Nunca debió suceder y no debí dejar que continuaras. Lo siento, Sam.  
-Dean- Sam caminó hasta el sofá donde se hallaba su hermano y arrodilló para quedar a su altura- Fue mi culpa, no debí aprovecharme de ti. Estabas expuesto y yo tomé partido de ello...

-No digas eso- Le cortó Dean- Tu no sabías que hacías, todo el lío de las hormonas debió alterarte. Debí pararte.

Sam suspiró, era ahora o nunca. No habría otra oportunidad -Dean... yo... te amo- Dejó salir sin más. No sabía como soltarlo con más suavidad, necesitaba sacar todo eso de su interior, que Dean supiera que lo amaba y que está dispuesto a todo por él.

-Sam- Pronunció lentamente Dean- Yo también te amo, eres mi hermano- sonrió un poco.

-No, Dean, no entiendes- El rubio lo miró fijamente- Tu provocas cosas en mi. Amo tu sonrisa y amo en la forma en la que dices mi nombre. Amo como haces ese pequeño gesto con la nariz cuando estás confundido o como te muerdes el labio cuando algo te gusta. Sé que todo lo que estoy confesando no es normal, y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme. Sé que eres mi hermano, pero no evitar nada de lo que me pasa contigo-Tomó la mano de Dean y la condujo hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, el cual latía apresuradamente- Tú provocas esto.

Dean estaba sin habla, todo resultaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sabía que Sam hablaba enserio, no había mentira en sus ojos. Aún a pesar de lo incorrecto o inmoral que todo aquello resultara ser, no podía evitarlo, sentía lo mismo que él. 

Sam observaba expectante alguna respuesta de Dean, aunque esperaba no recibir ninguna. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la mano del rubio lo detuvo. Entrelazaron sus manos, y se decidió por reclamar la boca de Sam. Después de todo, lo concerniente a ellos sólo les importaba a ellos. Tendrían que ocultarse por un tiempo, sobre todo de John.  
Se separaron luego de un momento y juntaron sus frentes- También te amo, Sammy- Dijo acariciando la mejilla del más alto.

Aún a pesar de todas los obstáculos que tendrían que sortear juntos, o de lo incorrecta que fuera su relación, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Luego de mucho tiempo, ambos podían sentirse perfectamente completos el uno en el otro. 

Aunque en el fondo siempre supieron que era así desde el comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, tuvieron mucho coraje. Los admiro <3 . Gracias por darme una oportunidad!!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
